My Heart, Your Hands
by SpunkRansomx
Summary: All-American Rejects, Rated M for Language and Sexual Content, Tyson Ritter Fan Fiction, Based on the song Just a Little Girl by Trading Yesterday
1. Chapter 1

Lauren and Brittany are 15, the guys are all 17.

"Please Nick" I whined.

"No. No. No. No!" Nick said as I pleaded following him.

"Why not!?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're a youngin'." Nick said patting my head.

"Bullshit. You're only two years older than me." I stomped my foot.

"Listen to yourself, stop whining."

"If I stop whining can I hang out with you guys?" I asked smiling.

"God you're such a stubborn little fucker, fine." Nick shut the door behind him.

I skipped humming down the hall.

-FEELS LIKE THE CROWD IS SAYING GIMME (GIMME) MORE-

I cursed under my breath for letting Brittany change that to my ringer.

"What do you want shithead?" I said trying to sound mean.

"My god, what's up your ass? Did Draco Malfoy go to hard on you last night?" She said laughing.

"I'm just kidding dude. I'm waiting for the rejects to come over." I smiled checking my email.

"Fuck, don't tell me about it or anything." She said angrily.

I put her on speaker phone and set the phone on the desk.

"Sorry, drive over here if you want." I laughed.

"I was planning on coming over later anyways."

Brittany was my best friend. She had a key to the house and didn't bother to let herself in the house…or my room at that, whenever she wanted to. Not like I minded and of course she had a thing for Nick, but I was sworn to secrecy.

"God, I fucking hate my computer." I said slamming the mouse in hopes of it making the computer go faster, my plan failed.

"Hey, take it easy." Brittany laughed.

I heard the door open and loud noises coming from the living room.

"Alright, the bastards are here, I'd better go. See you later." I hung up.

I chose not to say goodbye when I talked on the telephone, I don't really know why.

"Hey guys." I said walking out crossing my arms.

"Hey kiddo." Mike said walking up to me and punching my arm lightly.

"Must you call me kiddo, jackass?" I said scowling.

"Ohh, the kiddo has a new vocabulary I see." Chris said laughing.

"God, you guys suck." I said brushing a hand through my hair.

"SUCK WHAT?!" I head said popping out of the refrigerator with a mouth full of food.

That was Tyson, probably the meanest, most unethical, and sweetest person you could ever meet.

"Your mom." Nick said laughing.

"Don't you talk about my momma." Tyson said swallowing his food.

"I'm bored." Mike said spreading his legs out on the couch.

"Let's fuckin' do something." Tyson said jumping over the counter.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey spider monkey" Tyson smiled waving,

"Hi Tyson" I smiled back.

Wondering what the story behind that is? Here it comes…

I was 12 years old and Tyson was 14. I decided to try that whole swing so high and try to flip over the railing at the park one day, all the other guys decided it would be a fun idea to write their names on the side of the park building with…well, you can guess. Tyson was stuck with me, apparently I needed a babysitter.

Well, I started swinging and getting pretty high, Tyson was sitting cross-legged on the ground throwing random woodchips in various directions.

I felt the my stomach fall every time I got higher, by now I was starting to get scared, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Tyson…" I mumbled.

He hadn't heard me.

Finally, I felt weightlessness, until I grabbed onto the tall tree that had been so close in front of me when I was swinging, I was shaking.

"TYSON!" I said scared-shitless.

"What?!" He said angrily.

He looked at the swing, then looked around the park, finally the dumbass looked up.

"How the crap did you get up there Lauren!?" He said flipping out.

"Just get me down!" I said grasping on the tree.

"Jump, I'll catch you." He said holding out his arms.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?" I screamed.

I said it…my first swear word at the top of my lungs.

"Shhhhhh Nick will hear you and then he'll put my ass on a platter." Tyson shushed.

"Tyson, just please help me." I whimpered.

"Jump Lauren, I promise I will catch you." He said holding out his arms again.

I closed my eyes.

"You promise?" I said scared.

"I promise."

I jumped, that was the first time my life rested in Tyson's arms and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

"yooohooo." Mike snapped his fingers in my face, I slapped them away.

"So are we going to do something or what?" I said snapping myself out of the memory.

"I'm up for strip poker!" Chris smiled raising his hand.

Tyson slapped his head, I snickered.

"Practice?" Nick asked.

"Works for me!" Tyson said running over to his bass case.

"Awww…c'mon. At least do something I can participate in." I said looking at the four guys.

"We are. You sit. You watch. You critique, even if it means pretty much nothing." Tyson said throwing me over his shoulder and setting me on the couch.

"Ass." I cussed.

"Now, now. Names like that won't get you a piggy back ride when we go to the gas station." Tyson waved his finger in my face.

"Oh c'mon that's not fair."

"Life's not fair!" Tyson smiled throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Well, should we start with Swing Swing?" Chris said twirling his drumsticks.

After a while of trying to look angry, I started tapping my foot.

It wasn't my fault their music was infectious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tyson you promised!" I said crossing my arms following him.

"YOU should know by now, I'm a good liar." Tyson smiled looking back at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on Ty, stop being an ass." Brittany said smiling as Nick gave her a piggy back ride.

"Alright, hop on spider monkey." Tyson said bending down.

I smiled widely and hopped on his back.

"My god women, stop growing." He said acting like he was in pain.

"Maybe YOU just need to work out more." I laughed.

I saw the gas station up ahead; I liked the trips to the gas station. I guess every teenager liked stocking up on candy and monsters, especially when you don't have to pay for it. Well, I hated monsters, but everyone else seemed to love them.

Tyson ducked as we walked in. Tyson was tall, but me being on his back made him even taller.

"I got the snacks, you get the drinks." Tyson said nodding his head toward the freezers to the other guys.

"Alright…what're we getting today?" He said walking over to the candy isle.

"Candy…" I said smiling. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Damnit, no sour gummy worms." He said looking at the empty rack.

"Wrong-0." I said jumping off his back.

I went to my secret stash behind the corn nuts that pretty much no one bought.

I grinned as I felt the two bags in the back.

"Here ya go." I handed them to Tyson.

"NICE!" He smiled.

Sour gummy worms had been our favorite since we were young.

"Would you guys hurry up?!" Mike said holding 5 monsters in his arms, the other guys had the same, but different kinds.

"You guys know I hate monsters." I said angrily.

Tyson disappeared.

"Where'd shitbreak go?" Chris asked.

"Lemonade Vitamin water." Tyson grinned.

"My god, why don't you two just get married already?" Brittany said laughing.

"Here." Tyson handed it to me.

"Never going to happen, natcho." Nick said bending over for her to jump on his back.

"Whatever you say…" Brittany whispered in his ear.

I hopped on Tyson's back and gave Brittany and Nick a weird look. Nick looked confused and Brittany looked satisfied, whatever.

I heard my phone ringing.

"Oh my god, change it." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Bite me." I laughed.

I looked at my phone, it was my ex boyfriend that I hated.

"Will you answer it for me?" I asked Tyson.

"Who is it?" He said confused.

"Brad." I huffed.

"With pleasure." Tyson smiled evilly.

"Heyy fucktard." Tyson said a little too loud.

He listened and nodded sarcastically.

"Sorry, Lauren's trying to find her pants right now. HEY LAUREN! I THINK THEY'RE UNDER THE BED NEXT TO MY BOXERS!" Tyson pretended to yell.

I laughed wildly.

He listened again.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell her, WAIT I FOUND YOUR BRA!" Tyson pretended to yell to me again.

"Bye man." Tyson laughed.

The whole group busted out in laughter.

"Oh, that poor guy." Brittany sighed.

"He deserves that shit." I said angrily.

"Why?" Chris asked.

Mike smacked him in the back of his head. He mouthed an 'ow'.

I stayed quiet.

"Let it go." Nick said.

I smiled, thanking him.

"Shit, let's go to the park." Mike said pointing across the street.

"Yay!" Brittany and I said in unison.

"Dude, I just want my god damn monster." Tyson said putting me down.

"I'm so tired." He added.

"Why are you tired?" I asked.

"Fuckin sonic is wearin' me out. I think I'm going to quit." He said taking a drink of his blue monster.

"Tyson, you need a job. Gas prices are going up like crazy." I said crossing my arms.

"Ugh. I miss when life was simple. NO CARS." He smiled.

I missed being little too I guess. There were no ex-boyfriends. There were just prince charmings in books that we dreamt about at night and then totally forgot about when we found a huge worm in the sand box that made you 10x happier the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all just hanging around the park as usual, Nick and Chris trying to see who can swing the highest, me and Brittany just sitting back in the grass attempting to tan, and Tyson and Mike climbing random trees and then seeing who can jump off without getting hurt.

Neither of them win.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Tyson yelled holding his shoulder.

"What the fuck did you do?" I said getting up.

"I think I scratched it on this." He said picking up a twig.

"Here, let me look at it." I said and I went to pull his shirt to see his shoulder.

Before I knew it I was face forward on the ground spitting out grass.

"You bullshitter." I said angrily.

"HAHAHA GOT YOU!" He said sitting on me.

"Seriously Ty…that was not funny." I said spitting out some more grass.

"Maybe not for you!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I hate these guys sometimes natcho…" I said trying to look over to Brittany who was perfectly relaxed on her back in the sun.

"I concur." She said not moving.

"Can you get off of me now?" I groaned.

"Say the magic word." Tyson said taking another jump on my back with his ass.

"Please?" I said almost asking a question.

"WRONG! Try again." He said excitedly jumping on my back again.

I huffed.

"TYSON YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW I'LL CASTRATE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Brittany started laughing.

"That wasn't very nice, now suffer the consequences." He started tickling me.

"Fuck…you…shit….head…stop…ahh…no…please…" I was laughing.

"Why can't you just be nice?" he laughed, he was now on top of me, his face inches away from mine.

"I guess I'll never learn." I laughed.

He kissed my forehead and jumped off of me.

"Yuck!" I said wiping my forehead even though I really didn't care.

"Fuck…now I'm bored again." Tyson said lying down next to me and Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to attack me again?" I laughed.

"No, it's no fun when you know its coming." He smiled.

"Hey fucktard, when are you getting us 30 Seconds To Mars tickets?" Brittany shot up.

"Uuhh…oh yeah." Tyson smiled weakly.

"WE PAID FOR THOSE! GO GET THEM. NOW!" I said pointing to the truck.

"It's Sunday guys, the ticket place is closed. I'll get them tomorrow, pinky swear." Tyson put up two hands with his pinky out.

Me and Brittany laughed and entwined our pinky fingers.

"You better, I don't care how long I have to wait, I am meeting Jared Leto." I said lying back down.

"What's so good about him anyways?" Tyson asked.

"HE'S A GOD." Brittany said in awe.

"Really? I usually imagined gods to be giant….you know? Tall…and godly? Jared Leto is neither." He laughed.

"He's taller than me, that's all that matters." I smiled.

I was tall, so it was semi-hard for me to find guys that were taller than me.

"Well, I'm taller than you, does that make me godly?" Tyson asked, he almost seemed…serious?

"Tyson, you are more than godly. You are fucking awesome." I laughed smacking him in the back of his head.

He smiled weakly then got up to go talk to the guys.

"What is up with him?" Brittany asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Have you noticed how he's acting? Did I see him kiss your forehead? Last time he did that you were like 12! He also seemed jealous when you were talking about Jared Leto." She said lowering her sun glasses.

"No way. Tyson, jealous? Yeah right. He never gets jealous. Not to mention, I have no chance with Jared Leto, so there would be no reason for him to be. Kissing my forehead really doesn't mean anything either. It's not like he hasn't done it before. It was a friendly thing." I said all in one breath.

"More like a flirty thing!" Brittany laughed.

"Shut up dude, me and Ty are like brother and sister." I smiled.

Yeah right. Tyson and me would never be like brother and sister.

"Hey guys, ready to head home?" Nick asked.

Brittany and I groaned.

"Guess that's a NO…well, we're gonna go throw some football." Mike said throwing it at Tyson, but Tyson caught it to Mike's dismay.

"Yeah yeah." Brittany said shooing them away.

"Come on Lauren, you love football." Tyson said waving me over.

"I think I'll pass." I said sitting up and smiling.

"Alright." Tyson said disappointed.

Okay…so maybe there was something going on.

"Fucking boys…" I said crossing my arms.


End file.
